Come What May
by Kushiina
Summary: Quoi qu'il advienne, tous deux seraient liés à jamais, dans la vie comme dans la mort.


Come What May

_Quoi qu'il advienne, il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier et de le rejoindre un jour._

_Quoi qu'il advienne, il lui avait promis de l'attendre et de veiller sur lui de là-haut._

_Car quoi qu'il advienne, ils étaient deux amants sous les étoiles et leur amour était plus fort que tous les liens pouvant les unir à cette planète minuscule dans un univers aussi gigantesque._

_Come What May …_

Pourquoi s'était-il réfugié sur ce ponton ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait une fois emmené dans cet endroit retiré de tout. Il aimait beaucoup la pêche. Et lui n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il trouvait de distrayant là-dedans.

Ils étaient différents. Trop sûrement. Mais ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ?

Dès leur première rencontre. Une sorte d'étincelle. De contact. Quelque chose de tellement fort, d'effrayant, d'impossible les avait liés en quelques secondes. Leur regard s'étaient croisés. L'un et l'autre s'y étaient noyés. Mais ils avaient gardé tout cela secret durant des années. Leur petit monde ne devait pas être découvert, par qui que ce soit. Il y avait eux, et les autres.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

…_Ah, gomen'. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Mais tu ne manges rien. Et quand Satoshi ne mange rien, c'est qu'il y a un problème._

_Je n'ai pas faim, tout simplement. Je crois que j'ai trop mangé chez Masaki-kun, hier soir. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu._

Ses yeux rouges et gonflés trahissaient les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas pleurer. Il n'était pas un homme de parole. Il venait de le découvrir. Mais il savait pourtant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. C'était humain, d'avoir mal. C'était humain, de ressentir la peine. C'était humain, de pleurer. C'était humain, de perdre l'être cher. Et il était humain.

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté de verser des larmes ? Il en avait probablement tant versé qu'il n'avait plus aucune force pour continuer. Un jour déjà. Vingt-quatre heures. C'était étrange. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, alors qu'il s'y attendait. Tout et tout le monde continuaient de tourner et d'avancer autour de lui. Les oiseaux chantaient. Les rivières continuaient leur chemin parmi les arbres. Le rire des enfants retentissait. La nuit faisait place au jour. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il n'avait plus rien dit. Il n'avait plus rien mangé, ni bu. Il ne s'était pas changé. Il avait seulement roulé jusque là, ce petit ponton perdu au milieu de nulle part, durant toute la nuit, sans même savoir où il allait exactement. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Son corps commandait, pas son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser.

_Nino'chan ?_

_Ah, gomenasai. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Mais tu es brûlant de fièvre._

_J'ai vraiment très froid._

_Je vais téléphoner à Sho-chan pour lui dire qu'on ne pourra pas venir aux répétitions cet après-midi. Et je vais t'apporter une autre couverture._

_Mais Kazu-chan, ces répétitions sont importantes. Ca va aller, j'ai déjà vécu pire tu sais._

_Riida, tu dois te reposer. Tu as sûrement choppé quelque chose. _

_Alors toi tu y vas ! _

_Pas question ! Tu es une tête de mule malade Oh-chan, je reste ici et je te soigne. Johnny-san comprendra, arrête de te prendre la tête._

Sa bouche était sèche. Son estomac était noué. Une boule imaginaire gênait sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient fatigués. Sa tête si lourde. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait, là, à l'intérieur. Son regard en amande dévia de l'eau calme au ciel grisâtre. Pouvait-il le voir ?

Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y était pour rien. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute manière ? Tout. Il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il aurait pu ! Il se sentait coupable. Il ne devait pas.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé … »

Le jeune homme enfuit son visage dans ses bras croisés, entourant ses genoux, et recommença à sangloter. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. De ne plus pouvoir lui parler, de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir ce monde sans lui. Sans l'entendre rire et chanter. Sans le regarder danser. Sans le voir si concentrer sur ses œuvres. Sans admirer les sourires qu'il lui adressait.

_Nino-chan …_

_Ninomiya redressa la tête et lâcha sa console pour s'approcher doucement du plus âgé, allongé sur un futon. Sa main se posa sur son front, geste répétitif depuis plusieurs heures. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir baisser. Que devait-il faire ? Ohno ne voulait pas appeler un médecin. Il disait qu'il serait sur pied le lendemain. Ohno était positif. Mais bien trop naïf. Nino l'avait toujours pensé. Pourtant, il respectait son choix. Du moins, il l'avait respecté jusque là._

_A présent, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Satoshi, qui agrippait sa manche et qui lui souriait tendrement. C'était sa façon de le remercier de rester à ses côtés. Même s'il lui avait demandé de s'en aller plusieurs fois, il savait qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir écouté._

_Kazunari était inquiet. Ohno avait déjà été malade, comme lui l'avait été aussi. Mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi grave. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi faible. _

_Tu dois boire un peu Oh-chan. Je vais t'aider à te redresser._

_Le plus jeune aida son aîné à se mettre droit, dos contre lui, et porta un verre d'eau à sa bouche afin de le faire boire. _

_Ecoute, je vais te faire couler un bain, pour faire baisser la fièvre. Repose toi encore un peu et je viendrai te réveiller un peu plus tard. Et après, je te prépare quelque chose de bon. N'importe quoi, dis moi ce que tu veux. Tu n'as rien dans l'estomac, et ce n'est pas bon non plus de ne rien avaler. D'accord ?_

_Nino s'efforça de lui adresser un petit sourire mais Satoshi ne répondit pas, et une fois recoucher, il referma les paupières._

Son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon, et la sonnerie retentit dans le silence de l'endroit. Devait-il décrocher ? Laisser sonner ?

Lentement, il redressa la tête et sortit le téléphone pour regarder dans le vague le nom inscrit sur le petit écran. Matsumoto Jun. Jun-kun. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'en fichait royalement. Mais Jun était son ami. C'était un bon garçon. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il était comme son frère lui aussi. Il décrocha.

Mochi mochi ?! Nino-chan ! Mais où est-ce que t'es bon sang ?! On te cherche partout ici ! C'est la folie !

Jun … pleurait-il ? Lui aussi, avait-il pleuré toute la nuit ? Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui.

Ninomiya ! Dis quelque chose ! Dis moi où tu es ! Fais pas de connerie je t'en prie ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais qu'on est tous là ! Alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas connerie ! Tu m'entends ? Allô ?! NINO !

D'un geste las, il tendit le bras au-dessus de l'eau, et n'hésita pas à lâcher l'appareil qui disparut. Un téléphone ce n'était rien. Strictement rien. De toute manière, le seul nom qu'il voulait voir s'afficher n'apparaîtrait plus jamais. A quoi bon.

_Ohno ! Regarde moi ! Continue à me regarder !! Je suis là ! Je suis là !_

_Le jeune nippon courait aux côtés des médecins et de la civière sur laquelle était allongé celui qu'il aimait. Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait menti, il lui avait dit qu'il n'appellerait personne. Même pas Sho. Même pas Jun. Même pas Aiba. Mais il l'avait fait. La fièvre semblait avoir augmenté. Le bain n'avait rien changé. Alors il avait appelé Sho, puis Aiba. Il était paniqué. Il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme. Masaki arriva peu de temps après. Ce fut lui qui appela un médecin. Lorsque Sakurai arriva à son tour, le verdict était déjà tombé. Il fallait appeler une ambulance et l'emmener aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche. Il ne savait pas dire ce qu'il avait. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi son état avait ainsi empiré en quelques heures seulement. Il ne savait pas._

_Promets moi …de ne pas pleurer. _

_Je te le promets ! Satoshi !_

_Ninomiya lui serrait toujours la main, il ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'ambulance. Aiba et Sho étaient tous deux restés dans le hall de l'établissement, mais lui avait tenu à l'accompagner encore. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il l'aimait. _

_Seulement, il sentit une main sur son épaule lors de cette course folle, dont il ne connaissait pas la destination mais qu'il devinait pourtant, et on l'obligea à s'arrêter, pour laisser la civière continuer sa route. Ils ne pouvaient pas le retenir ! Ils devaient le laisser le suivre ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !_

_LÂCHEZ MOI !_

_Il se détacha de l'emprise de cette main inconnue, mais d'autres se refermèrent sur ses bras, plusieurs médecins et infirmières présentes durent se joindre pour l'empêcher de se débattre comme un dément. Mais seul Sho parvint à le calmer. Ils avaient reconnus sa voix, et s'étaient précipités tous les deux pour arrêter le chien enragé qu'il était devenu en quelques secondes. Tous se retirèrent et s'éloignèrent, alors que Sho lâchait ses bras et Aiba cessait de le retenir par la taille. Et il s'effondra en larmes dans les bras du jeune homme face à lui. Pourtant, rien n'était encore fait. Mais il semblait être le seul à avoir le pressentiment qu'une ombre planait au-dessus de cet hôpital. _

**« **Nino ! Ce portable ! C'était un cadeau d'Aiba ne ! »

Etait-ce … ?

« Satoshi ? »

« Tu m'avais promis ! Sèche tes larmes et lève toi ! Aller ! Je suis ton leader ! Debout ! »

Il savait que cette voix était irréelle. Il savait que ce n'était que dans sa tête, qu'il en était le créateur. Pourtant il obéit. Lentement, il se releva, et observa l'eau, là où le téléphone avait coulé, trois heures auparavant. La nuit commençait à tomber. Oui, il était son leader. Il était leur leader. Et ce à jamais.

La brume dans son cerveau se dissipait peu à peu, il pouvait y voir plus clair. Mais il n'avait toujours pas l'impression d'être le propriétaire de ce corps. Ohno le guidait-il ?

Il devait continuer. Arashi survivrait . C'est ce que Satoshi voulait. Qu'ils continuent, comme avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrêtent tout. Nino devait continuer pour lui. Il le ferait. Oui, c'était sa nouvelle voie. Il ne continuerait plus pour lui-même, mais pour Ohno, pour le groupe. Arashi devait encore durer longtemps. Car ils étaient une tempête de rêves. Et les rêves ne devaient jamais avoir de fin.

Le ventre du jeune homme gargouilla soudainement, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux et baisser la tête. Are ?

J'ai faim …

Et aussi soudainement, il éclata de rire. C'est ce qu'aurait fait son ange gardien.

Il tourna le dos à ce lac de souvenirs, et reprit la route en se promettant de ne jamais y revenir. Après tout, Satoshi serait encore près de lui. Tant qu'il vivrait dans son cœur, et dans celui de tous les autres.

Car quoi qu'il advienne, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne, il le rejoindrait un jour.

Car quoi qu'il advienne, lui l'attendrait là-haut. Quoi qu'il advienne, il veillerait sur lui, à jamais.

_Come What May ._


End file.
